Automatic dishwashers conventionally use open racks that are movable out of the dishwasher chamber so that items to be washed can be loaded into the dishwasher. These open racks usually contain a plurality of elongated spaced-apart rods. Items to be washed in the dishwasher can be rested on the rack or placed upon the rods for further support. During the washing operation, streams of water spray over the items supported on the racks.
One disadvantage associated with the conventional dishwashing operation is that pressure from the spraying streams of water can upset light-weight plastic items (such as baby bottles and water bottles) and glass stemware, causing them to fall over or become dislodged from the rack. If an item falls over, a pool of water can collect in the item. For example, if a baby bottle is turned from an upright position to a horizontal position, a pool of water can collect in the baby bottle, thereby preventing proper cleaning and drying of the bottle. If a dislodged item falls to the bottom of the dishwasher, the item can interfere with drainage, become damaged by heating coils at the bottom of the dishwasher, or burn out the dishwasher motor. Further, if the dislodged item is made of glass, the dislodged item may break.
There is, therefore, a need for a dishwasher-rack container holder that will overcome the disadvantages described above.